Latcho Drom
by NaYool
Summary: Aku masih mencintai seorang namja yang dua tahun lalu menikah dengan orang lain. Bisakah aku melupakannya? ChanBaek/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Latcho Drom

Aku masih mencintai seorang namja yang dua tahun lalu menikah dengan orang lain

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Menjadi seorang lajang diusia 25 tahun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Jika saja memiliki pendamping yang dalam proses untuk menikah itu pengecualian. Itulah yang dirasakan salah satu makhluk imut dan mempesona yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia memang mempesona tapi masih belum memiliki pendamping.

"Kau itu sudah 25 tahun, Baek-ah. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum membawa pasanganmu kerumah? Mau sampai kapan kau menunda keinginanku untuk menimang cucu?"

Bla bla bla

Bla bla bla

Itu adalah salah satu ocehan ibunya, Kim Heechul, orang tua tunggal Baekhyun -orang tuanya bercerai ketika Baekhyun berusia 15 tahun dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan orang Cina yang Baekhyun tak peduli pada ibu tirinya itu- kadang ocehannya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun jengah.

"Kau itu pilih-pilih makanya sampai sekarang kau belum juga menikah."

Bla bla bla

Baekhyun sama sekali tak pilih-pilih, ia sama sekali tak memiliki kriteria dalam memilih pasangan. Baginya yang penting hanya satu, orang yang bukan hanya mencintainya tapi juga mencintai ibunya. Baginya, ibunya satu-satunya yang berharga bagi Baekhyun. Sangat sederhana bukan? Ia tak seperti teman-temannya yang kebanyakan menetapkan kriteria pasangan idaman yang harus ini dan itu. Tapi herannya, teman-temannya itu cepat sekali dapat pasangan. Sedangkan ia yang tak menetapkan kriteria khusus justru masih menjomblo hingga sekarang.

"Padahal kau mapan, kau salah satu staf dosen tetap di Kyunghee jurusan musik dan seni tapi kenapa kau masih sendiri sampai sekarang? Kenapa? Ya Tuhan..."

Dan sekali lagi,

Bla bla bla

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menjerit dalam hati. Ibunya seharusnya menyemangatinya untuk tetap bersabar menanti jodoh bukannya membuatnya makin down seperti ini. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menyumpal mulut Heechul tapi ia masih ingat dosa.

Baekhyun masih diam dan menulikan telinganya agar tak mendengar ocehan ibunya lagi. Yang ia dengar hanya satu kata yaitu cucu. Heechul memang sangat menyukai anak kecil dan ingin menimang cucu agar tak sendirian bila tak ada Baekhyun dirumah.

Baekhyun jadi ingat beberapa hari lalu Heechul mengatakan jika ia memiliki anak nanti, anaknya harus bersama Heechul. Baekhyun boleh tak tinggal disini tapi anaknya harus tinggal disini. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masam saat itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin menikah. Kadang ia iri melihat teman-temannya yang sudah menggendong bayi. Dia juga ingin begitu, bukan hanya Heechul. Sambil menghela nafas, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan ibunya membuat ibunya terdiam.

"Aku pasti akan menikah, bu. Aku juga tengah berusaha saat ini. Aku ingin menikah dan memiliki anak. Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika Tuhan belum mempertemukanku dengan jodohku? Tiap kali aku pendekatan dengan seseorang pasti tak sesuai harapan. Mereka perlahan menjauhiku dan aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku harap ibu bersabar dan tetap mendoakanku."

Heechul tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Ada rasa penyesalan dimata indahnya.

"Sepertinya ocehanku mulai berlebihan ya?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. Ia memaklumi jika Heechul khawatir.

"Tidak, bu. Kau seorang ibu jadi itu wajar."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan sejak dulu padamu, Baek-ah."

"Tanya apa, bu?"

"Kau selalu gagal dalam pendekatan dengan seseorang. Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau tak membuka hatimu. Perasaan seseorang tak bisa dibohongi, nak."

"Aku membuka hatiku untuk siapapun yang berniat serius denganku. Aku tak pilih-pilih, bu."

"Baiklah, mungkin memang belum jodoh."

"Jika memang jodohku orang itu pasti akan kembali padaku."

Heechul mulai menatap Baekhyun curiga dan ia mulai tak suka itu. Ibunya itu cukup sensitif dan bisa menebak apapun yang ada dikepalanya.

"Apa kau pernah patah hati, Baek-ah?"

 **Deg...**

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dan itu semakin menguatkan kecurigaan Heechul selama ini.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah terbuka dengan perasaanmu padaku. Aku merasa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku soal cinta karena perceraian orang tuamu. Tapi percayalah, Baekhyun-ah, aku bisa memahami apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau selalu mengatakan tak cocok dengan siapapun. Kau pernah patah hati sebelumnya kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak mendengar opini Heechul. Dia menggumam 'Sok tahu sekali' berkali-kali tapi Heechul tahu Baekhyun memang menyembunyikan satu hal.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Kita sudahi percakapan kita. Tapi lain kali akan kupastikan kalau kau akan menceritakan semuanya yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini." Heechul mengalah karena ia bukan tipe pemaksa apalagi dengan putranya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih tertawa meski tak sekeras sebelumnya. Ia menyempatkan mencium pipi Heechul lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Baekhyun masih tertawa bahkan saat mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan suara tawanya. Baekhyun memang tertawa tapi ada sesuatu yang menetes keluar dari dua mata indahnya. Baekhyun menangis?

Baekhyun membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna merah yang berhiaskan pita. Dia menatap kertas tebal itu yang tampak seperti sebuah undangan? Cairan bening itu kembali menetes bahkan semakin deras. Tatapan Baekhyun juga berubah dari yang ceria menjadi tatapan pilu.

 _ **Undangan Pernikahan**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah. Berusaha menahan isak tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir tipisnya. Heechul benar. Meski Baekhyun berusaha menutupi perasaannya, tapi ternyata Heechul akhirnya berhasil menebak permasalahan hatinya yang ikut mempengaruhi kenapa Baekhyun masih sendiri hingga sekarang.

Ya, Baekhyun patah hati.

Baekhyun masih mencintai seorang namja yang dua tahun lalu menikah dengan orang lain.

Park Chanyeol.

Sebuah nama yang tak pernah bisa Baekhyun hapus dari hatinya.

Park Chanyeol.

Seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat masih dibangku sekolah menengah atas.

Heechul tak pernah tahu karena Heechul melarang Baekhyun berkencan sebelum bekerja. Baekhyun tak memberi tahu siapapun tentang hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol kecuali Kim Jongin, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun segera tersadar lalu menghapus air matanya. Dia memasukkan kembali undangan pernikahan Chanyeol itu kedalam laci meja. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak akan menangisi Chanyeol lagi karena untuk apa ia memikirkan orang yang tak memikirkannya sama sekali. Dan parahnya lagi, pria itu adalah suami orang. Menjijikkan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Byun. Besok aku harus ke gereja lagi dan banyak-banyak berdoa agar aku bertemu jodohku tahun ini." Tekad Baekhyun lalu setengah melompat ketempat tidurnya.

"Tak ada lagi Baekhyun yang memikirkan Chanyeol. Kau sudah 25 tahun jadi jangan terpaku pada masa lalu. Tidak boleh." Omel Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Setengah mati ia berusaha untuk tidur.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun tak ada jadwal mengajar jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke gereja saja lalu bertemu dengan Jongin dicafe miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau tak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini?" Tanya Heechul sambil memberikan selembar roti tawar pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima roti pemberian Heechul lalu mengolesi rotinya dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya.

"Aku memang libur tapi aku berencana ke gereja hari ini. Aku ingin banyak-banyak berdoa supaya aku bisa menikah tahun ini."

Heechul tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Itu bagus. Bisa saja kau bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih disana. Seperti di drama-drama, sangat romantis." Khayal Heechul membayangkan salah satu adegan drama kesukaannya yang rajin ia tonton seminggu sekali.

Baekhyun mencibir sambil melahap rotinya. Pikiran Heechul benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi dengan drama yang kadang terkesan tak masuk akal.

"Iya semoga saja. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Kenapa buru-buru? Makanmu sedikit sekali."

"Setelah dari gereja aku berencana ke cafe Jongin. Kalau perutku kenyang, aku yang rugi tak bisa makan makanan mewah gratis."

Heechul mencibir kelakuan manis Baekhyun. Dia tak menyalahkan Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai gratisan karena ia sendiri juga begitu. Sifat buruknya itu menurun pada Baekhyun rupanya.

"Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Sekali-kali jual mahal sedikit."

"Memiliki teman yang sukses seperti Jongin harus dimanfaatkan, bu. Saat masih sekolah dulu aku banyak berjasa untuknya saat ujian."

Heechul geleng-geleng kepala. Baekhyun suka sekali bicara seenaknya dan terdengar menyebalkan. Sekali lagi, sifat itu menurun darinya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa membawa pulang makanan untukku juga. Dan sampaikan salamku pada Taeoh. Jika Soojung tak bisa merawat Taeoh atau Jongin terlalu sibuk, aku bersedia menjaga Taeoh."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Heechul.

"Akan kusampaikan. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja menuju gereja yang sering dikunjunginya. Gereja itu baru dibangun. Meski tak seberapa besar tapi sangat nyaman baginya. Sesekali ia bersenandung menyanyikan lagu-lagu Justin Bieber yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia putar diplaylistnya. Sambil sesekali membalas sapaan tetangga dan mengumbar senyum manis yang membuatnya benar-benar menawan. Siapapun tak akan percaya jika Baekhyun tak memiliki kekasih.

Tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat sebuah gang didekat sungai kecil. Baekhyun termenung karena gang itu pernah jadi saksi bisu dimana Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk berkencan.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Kau dimana, Baek-ie?" Tanya Chanyeol diseberang. Suara beratnya membuat telinga Baekhyun geli dari balik ponselnya._

 _"Aku masih dirumah, sebentar lagi aku keluar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berbisik, takut Heechul mendengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol padahal saat itu Baekhyun masih didalam kamar._

 _"Jangan lama-lama, Baek."_

 _"Iya, iya. Sabarlah sedikit."_

 _"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu."_

 _Baekhyun merona. Tanpa sadar ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan._

 _"Jangan merayuku. Aku segera datang. Kututup telponnya."_

 _Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menutup telponnya sepihak. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang efek debaran jantungnya yang menggila._

 _"Hanya begitu saja sudah berdebar seperti orang jantungan begini. Dasar payah." Omel Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya lagi lalu memakai tas ranselnya. Ia keluar kamar dan melihat Heechul tak ada diruang tamu._

 _"Mungkin ibu sedang didapur." Senang Baekhyun._

 _"IBU, AKU ADA TUGAS KELOMPOK DIRUMAH JONGIN. AKU PULANGNYA SEDIKIT SORE YA!"_

 _Kemudian Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah tak mempedulikan teriakan Heechul yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun terus berlari kemudian berhenti didepan gang didekat sungai kecil tempat ia dan Chanyeol janjian bertemu._

 _Baekhyun masuk kedalam gang. Baekhyun menunduk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena ia mengerahkan seluruh kecepatan larinya. Kemudian setengah mengintip ia memastikan keadaan diluar aman, setidaknya tak ada ibu atau tetangganya yang melihatnya masuk kegang ini. Baekhyun bernafas lega saat tak melihat ibu ataupun orang yang mengenalnya disekitar luar gang._

 _Baekhyun merasa ada yang mencolek pinggangnya dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat namja tinggi bermata bulat menatapnya bingung. (Bayangin aja penampilan Ceye dimv growl yg didalem gedung itu lho. Pokoknya mv growl-lah -_- saking lamanya jadi aeri sampe lupa lagu lama -_- ini gak ngeles kok beneran -_-v)_

 _"Kau sedang apa, Baek?" Bingung namja itu, Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun nyengir, merasa malu karena melakukan hal konyol didepan Chanyeol._

 _"Aku memastikan kalau keadaan diluar baik-baik saja."_

 _"Kita mau pergi kencan bukan mau berperang, Baek."_

 _"Aku ingin kencan kita lancar tanpa ada yang menganggu. Jadi harus dipastikan kalau semuanya aman."_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Ia merasa semakin menggilai manusia bermarga Byun ini._

 _"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kau berkeringat dan rambutmu jadi berantakan. Sini, kubantu rapikan."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam saat Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya yang tak serapi sebelumnya. Chanyeol juga mengusap peluh didahi dan lehernya. Sentuhan Chanyeol dikulitnya membuatnya merinding tapi terasa menyenangkan._

 _"Selesai."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan terlihat rona merah muda dikedua pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol jadi ingin sekali mencium pipi Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol menahan keinginannya itu. Ia tak mau dianggap namja mesum oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Ayo berangkat."_

 _Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun. Mereka keluar dari gang dengan senyuman terukir diwajah keduanya._

 **-Flashback End-**

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu teringat kenangan itu. Tanpa ia sadari matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun mengipasi matanya agar tak ada air mata yang keluar. Baekhyun mencoba menghela nafas panjang karena dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Ia merasa kalau pasokan oksigen disekitarnya mulai berkurang.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun sampai dihalaman depan gereja. Dengan mantap Baekhyun masuk kedalam gereja yang masih terlihat sepi. Hari ini memang bukan jadwal doa bersama jadi tak heran hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang kesini.

Baekhyun duduk dibangku paling depan. Menggerakkan tangannya sepenuh hati lalu menangkup kedua tangan. Ia memejamkan mata mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Yang Esa.

"Tuhan, aku tak berharap Chanyeol kembali padaku tapi aku ingin Kau memberikan pengganti Chanyeol. Aku yakin siapapun yang Kau takdirkan untukku adalah yang terbaik."

Baekhyun membuka mata dan seperti biasa hati Baekhyun sedikit berontak. Ia masih menginginkan Chanyeol hingga saat ini. Kepala Baekhyun tertunduk, merasa lelah dengan perasaan ini. Ingin sekali ia melupakan Chanyeol.

Tes...

Satu lelehan air dari mata indah Baekhyun berhasil lolos keluar. Ia pejamkan lagi matanya dan kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku memang masih menginginkan Chanyeol. Tak ada yang bisa membohongiMu. Bahkan akupun tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Tuhan, hilangkanlah perasaanku ini. Buatlah aku jatuh cinta lagi setelah 8 tahun aku tak merasakannya lagi. Aku lemah, Tuhan, jangan Kau uji aku dengan perasaan ini. Aku sungguh lelah."

Air mata Baekhyun makin deras keluar. Matanya yang terpejam semakin basah dan siapapun yang melihat wajahnya saat ini pastilah takkan tega. Salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun selalu duduuk dibangku depan adalah ini, ia tak mau dilihat siapapun ketika pertahanannya runtuh.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya lalu menghapus wajahnya yang basah. Sekarang ia sudah cukup tenang.

"Kau berdoa lama sekali, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun reflek menoleh kebelakang. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat sahabatnya, Jongin datang ke gereja sepagi ini.

"Jongin?"

"Tak usah kaget begitu. Kau membuatku tersinggung." Kesal Jongin sadar diri.

Baekhyun menahan tawa, ia masih di gereja tak mungkin dia tertawa keras dirumah Tuhan ini. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Jongin mengajaknya keluar dari gereja.

"Tumben kau ke gereja? Biasanya jam segini kau masih tidur dengan Taeoh."

Jongin melirik malas Baekhyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana.

"Aku kan juga ingin berdoa. Memangnya salah?"

"Sejak bercerai dengan Soojung, kau sedikit berubah ya. Lebih religius." Ejek Baekhyun sambil menyikut pelan lengan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin sudah menikah dengan sahabat masa kecilnya, Jung Soojung. Mereka sudah dikaruniai seorang anak yang diberi nama Kim Taeoh. Taeoh sangat mirip dengan Jongin, hanya mata bulatnya yang mirip Soojung. Tapi sejak dua bulan lalu Jongin dan Soojung memutuskan bercerai karena Jongin difitnah oleh mertuanya sendiri. Jongin dijebak seolah-olah telah memperkosa sepupu Soojung. Sayangnya, Soojung percaya begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Mereka bercerai setelah 3 tahun hidup bersama.

"Aku berdoa agar cafeku berjalan lancar dan sahabatku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun segera menemukan orang yang tepat untuk dinikahi."

Baekhyun cemberut. Jongin memang pandai membalas sindiran Baekhyun. Namja bermarga Kim itu hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Seringainya itu justru membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Kurang ajar." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kita impas. Hahaha..." senang Jongin sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak suka dirangkul seperti ini karena membuatnya terlihat pendek. Kadang dia menyesal kenapa tak mewarisi gen tinggi dari ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di cafe Jongin. Cafe yang tak terlalu besar tapi didesain rapi dan modern khas anak muda masa kini. Selera Jongin memang bagus dalam mendekorasi cafenya ini.

Mereka duduk dimeja dengan dua kursi berhadapan yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Baekhyun mengamati beberapa pelanggan yang menikmati sarapan mereka disini.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Baek-ah?"

"Aku sudah sarapan roti tadi. Tapi aku masih lapar. Kalau kau menawariku sarapan maka aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Celoteh Baekhyun dengan suara imut dibuat-buat.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Baekhyun dari dulu sama saja, tak ada yang berubah darinya.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak berubah. Dewasalah sedikit, umurmu sudah 25 tahun."

"Aku ingat dengan umurku jadi jangan diingatkan lagi." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana kemajuan pendekatanmu dengan Sehun? Apa ada kemajuan?"

Baekhyun mendesah malas kalau harus membahas ini. Memang dua minggu yang lalu Jongin mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan seorang namja tampan bermata tajam bernama Oh Sehun. Ia seorang pengusaha bubble tea yang cukup terkenal di Seoul dan memiliki beberapa cabang dikota-kota besar Korea Selatan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jongin mulai pasrah dengan sahabatnya ini. Jongin sudah mengenalkan belasan namja pada Baekhyun tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang cocok baginya.

"Kau ini mencari namja yang bagaimana? Semua namja yang kukenalkan padamu semuanya tak cocok. Apa tak ada satupun yang cocok denganmu?" Kesal Jongin menatap Baekhyun.

"Sehun terlalu pendiam dan kaku. Aku canggung kalau bersamanya. Aku menyukai namja yang banyak bicara dan memiliki selera humor yang bagus."

"Sehun memang pendiam. Aku akui itu. Kalau memang kau menyukai namja yang sama berisiknya denganmu kenapa tak menerima Kris Wu?"

"Kris Wu terlalu berlebihan. Dia selalu menganggap dia orang paling keren sedunia. Padahal dia biasa saja." Kesal Baekhyun mengingat namja tinggi keturunan Cina yang ia akui cukup tampan tapi sifatnya menyebalkan.

Jongin terdiam menatap Baekhyun intens. Dia seperti menyelidiki sesuatu. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin. Tatapannya seperti menelanjanginya.

"Wae?"

"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tertawa yang membuat Jongin bingung. Dia merasa tak ada yang lucu dari ucapannya.

"Ucapanmu seperti ibuku kemarin, Jongin-ah. Lucu sekali, kenapa bisa sama seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ibu curhat padamu ya?"

Jongin merasa tawa Baekhyun terkesan dipaksakan. Bisa Jongin anggap kalau Baekhyun tengah menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Setelah tawa Baekhyun berhenti, ia menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Aku serius. Cobalah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Aku merasa kau belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol hingga saat ini. Aku benar kan?"

Baekhyun diam dan pandangannya tiba-tiba kosong. Melihat reaksi tubuh Baekhyun membuat Jongin yakin kalau Baekhyun belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

"Astaga. Jadi aku benar ya? Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, Baek-ah?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia mengelak tapi hatinya sudah lelah untuk berpura-pura. Jongin sahabatnya, jadi dia tak perlu pura-pura lagi kan?

"Mungkin iya." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Jongin merasa tak terlalu terkejut dengan fakta itu. Dari awal dia berpikir kalau Baekhyun belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

"Kau aneh."

"Aku memang aneh karena masih menyimpan rasa untuk orang yang sudah beristri. Kau mau mengataiku? Silahkan saja. Aku juga merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri." Baekhyun mulai emosi dan tanpa sadar meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun iba. Chanyeol sudah menikah tapi Baekhyun masih mencintai namja itu. Sebagai sahabat ia ikut merasa sakit.

"Aku tak berpikir kau menjijikkan. Yang membuatku heran adalah kenapa kau meninggalkannya kalau kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkannya. Dia yang meninggalkanku."

"Malam itu dia menangis didepanku dan menceritakan semuanya. Kau menggantungkan perasaannya. Kau memberinya harapan palsu. Kau memintanya untuk menunggu sampai kalian lulus kuliah tapi kau bersama namja lain."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin tak mengerti. Selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun kecuali Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol bukan kekasihnya tapi hubungan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tak pernah memberinya harapan palsu. Aku juga tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun."

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Luka itu kembali membuka. Kenangan tentang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan hilang bak ditelan bumi.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ie. Jadilah kekasihku."_

 _Ini pernyataan cinta Chanyeol entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun kasihan pada Chanyeol tapi dia tak memiliki pilihan._

 _"Aku tak boleh berpacaran sebelum lulus kuliah, Chanyeol-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu, bisakah kita berpacaran saat telah lulus kuliah?"_

 _"Universitas kita berjauhan, Baekhyun-ie. Aku takut kau diambil orang lain."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol sangat manis tapi ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Chanyeol jadi tak mungkin dia mudah pindah kelain hati._

 _Sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya kepipi Chanyeol._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya akan berpacaran denganmu nanti, percayalah."_

 _Chanyeol tak sanggup menjawab lagi. Dengan sepenuh hatinya ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Tak ada lumatan. Tapi itu cukup menyalurkan perasaannya yang dalam untuk Baekhyun._

 _"Aku akan menunggumu, Baekhyun-ie. Empat tahun lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seorang."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu. Tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan ibuku."_

 _Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol tak kalah erat. Ia ingin sekali waktu berlalu dengan cepat agar ia bisa bersama Chanyeol tanpa ada rasa bersalah pada ibunya._

 _._

 _Menjadi mahasiswa ternyata tak seindah pikiran Baekhyun. Enak bulan ia menjadi mahasiswa dan setiap harinya ia hanya dihadapkan dengan tugas. Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bermain dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan ajakan Jongin sebulan yang lalu mengajaknya ke karaoke atau menonton bioskop selalu ia tolak. Bukan hanya ajakan Jongin, sms atau telpon dari Chanyeol sering Baekhyun abaikan. Bukannya mengabaikan, Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengecek ponsel. Setelah belajar kadang ia langsung tidur tanpa mengecek ponselnya._

 _Saat Baekhyun mulai terlelap, ponselnya berdering berkali-kali membuatnya mengumpat kasar. Bersyukurlah ia karena tinggal diasrama karena jika Heechul mendengar umpatannya, ia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan._

 _Baekhyun melihat nama Jongdae dilayar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip._

 _"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Jongdae-ah. Besok aku ada kelas pagi. Sialan kau." Maki Baekhyun tanpa jeda._

 _"Xiumin memutuskanku, Baek-ah. Huaaaa..." tangis Jongdae pecah membuat emosi Baekhyun langsung lenyap._

 _Kim Jongdae adalah teman seperjuangannya karena banyak mengambil kelas yang sama. Dia dan Jongdae dekat berawal dari masa ospek. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu tentang percintaannya dengan salah senior yang bernama Xiumin._

 _"Ceritanya besok saja, oke? Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan menangis. Telpon Xiumin dan bicarakan baik-baik dengannya."_

 _"Aku sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Dia menuduhku selingkuh dengan adik tingkat. Dia membenciku sekarang. Lebih baik aku mati saja."_

 _"Ya! Bicara apa kau ini hah! Aku kekamarmu sekarang dan jangan kemana-mana!" Maki Baekhyun._

 _"Aku sekarang didepan gerbang. Aku sedang menunggu kendaraan yang melintas untuk membantu proses bunuh diriku."_

 _Pip..._

 _Baekhyun melongo. Jongdae memutuskan telpon sepihak dan dia sedang menantang maut. Baekhyun sekali lagi mengumpat lalu berganti pakaian. Setengah berlari dia menuju gerbang kampus yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari asramanya._

 _Siluet Jongdae terlihat dikegelepan. Baekhyun mempercepat larinya lalu menjambak rambut Jongdae dari belakang sampai-sampai Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah._

 _"Ya! Sakit tau! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Maki Jongdae sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya. Kepalanya sampai berdenyut sakit karena kuatnya jambakan Baekhyun._

 _"Jangan bunuh diri, bodoh! Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri Xiumin kasihan padamu? Bunuh diri justru membuatmu terlihat semakin bodoh!" Maki Baekhyun disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal._

 _Jongdae menangis, meski gelap Baekhyun bisa melihat temannya itu menangis. Baekhyun bingung harus bagaimana menenangkan Jongdae._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang ia peluk Jongdae. Dari adegan pada drama kesukaan ibunya, pelukan bisa mengurangi kesedihan seseorang. Tangis Jongdae makin menjadi dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun sangat erat. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengusap punggung Jongdae agar tenang._

 _Jongdae masih menangis dan Baekhyun tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun pikir inilah yang dibutuhkan Jongdae. Seseorang yang bisa menemaninya saat sedih seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka tapi Baekhyun pikir itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mana mungkin ada orang bersembunyi disemak-semak malam-malam begini._

 _Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya setelah merasa sedikit tenang._

 _"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

 _"Sedikit lebih baik."_

 _Jongdae mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Baekhyun tersenyum simpati lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan._

 _"Sekarang kita istirahat saja. Aku akan menemanimu menjelaskan semuanya pada Xiumin besok. Bagaimana?"_

 _"Kau yang terbaik, Baekhyun-ah."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menuntun Jongdae kembali keasrama. Setelah memastikan Jongdae masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak mencoba bunuh diri lagi, Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah._

 _"Aku tak melihat ponselku sama sekali hari ini. Barangkali ibu mengirim sms untukku."_

 _Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan benar ada 5 pesan yang belum dibaca. Dua dari ibunya dan tiga lagi dari Chanyeol._

 _Astaga Chanyeol, pikir Baekhyun. Ia sering mengabaikan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini karena banyaknya tugas. Ia merasa menyesal. Ia membuka pesan Chanyeol lebih dulu._

 _ **From: My Chanyeol**_

 _ **Jika tak sibuk bisakah kau menelponku? Aku sangat merindukanmu**_

 _ **Kau sangat sibuk ya sampai mengabaikan smsku?**_

 _ **Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau mengabaikanku. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menunggumu lagi. Aku lelah dan terluka. Lebih baik kita berteman saja. Jaga dirimu baik-baik**_

 _Baekhyun membaca pesan Chanyeol berulang kali, takut jika salah baca. Tapi semakin tidak yakin dengan isi pesan Chanyeol, semakin deras air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya. Dia sangat terkejut. Kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini? Chanyeol mempermainkannya._

 _Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya lalu menelpon Chanyeol tapi nomor Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi. Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi, dia coba menelpon Jongin tapi sama. Nomor Jongin tak bisa dihubungi._

 _"Ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Isak Baekhyun lalu membaca ulang sms Chanyeol._

 _"Dia mempermainkanku." Gumam Baekhyun dengan hati terluka._

 **-Flashback End-**

"Dia yang mempermainkanku. Dia yang memberiku harapan palsu."

Baekhyun segera mengusap air matanya yang tanpa ijin Baekhyun menetes dengan seenaknya. Jongin menatap Baekhyun iba dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Dia yang berjanji tapi dia juga yang mengingkari. Setelah dia mengirimiku sms itu aku setiap hari menghubunginya berharap nomornya kembali aktif karena aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa tentang keberadaan Chanyeol. Jika saja aku tahu rumahnya maka aku akan kesana tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol."

Jongin ikut merasa bersalah karena sempat mengganti nomor ponselnya tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintainya. Selalu. Bahkan sampai aku wisuda, aku berharap dia menghubungiku dan menepati janjinya. Tapi dia tak pernah datang sampai akhirnya ada sebuah undangan dengan ukiran namanya dengan orang lain. Aku merasa bodoh selama ini karena menunggunya." Isak Baekhyun sampai suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Dengan kasar ia mengusap kembali air matanya.

"Jangan kasihani aku. Aku tak butuh itu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau harus melupakannya."

"Kau pikir aku tak berusaha melupakannya hah? Setiap hari aku berdoa agar dia hilang dari hati dan pikiranku. Sampai aku ingin amnesia agar aku bisa melupakannya."

"Dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain, Baek-ah. Itu sudah cukup jadi alasan kuat bagimu untuk melupakannya."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah lagi. Ia sampai lupa bukan hanya ia dan Jongin dicafe ini.

"Aku masih mencintainya."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia frustasi. Kenapa masalah sahabatnya serumit ini? Keadaan tak akan membaik setelah ini.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu ini baik atau tidak bagimu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Chanyeol selama ini tinggal di Jepang. Dia naik jabatan diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Dia dipercaya memegang cabang perusahaan di Seoul."

Baekhyun tetap diam. Sepertinya ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin. Dengan sabar, Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lagi dan mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Chanyeol ada di Seoul sekarang, Baek-ah."

"Mwo?" Bingung Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol dipindah tugas. Selama ini dia tinggal di Jepang, dia dipercaya memegang cabang perusahaan di Seoul. Chanyeol akan tinggal di Seoul."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia terkejut sampai ternganga.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dia tahu kalau cafe ini milikku. Dia ada di Seoul sejak kemarin. Dan kami janjian bertemu disini."

Baekhyun kelagapan. Dia seperti orang linglung. Baekhyun terlihat sangat syok sekali.

"Apa dia kesini bersama istrinya?" Tanya Baekhyun takut.

Dengan berat hati Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar jaketnya. Dia sampai tersandung kaki meja saking linglungnya. Jongin mendekati Baekhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Baek-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu kalau kau masih mencintainya. Selama ini aku memang berfikir kau masih mencintai Chanyeol tapi aku tak menyangka dugaanku benar. Jika kau menceritakan ini sejak dulu maka aku tak berniat mempertemukan kalian lagi."

"Kau berencana mempertemukanku dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimanapun juga aku yang mengenalkanmu pada Chanyeol. Aku pikir kita bisa jadi teman baik."

Baekhyun tertawa pilu lalu berusaha melewati Jongin didepannya. Memang tak mudah karena Jongin lebih besar darinya.

"Aku mau pulang. Tolong minggir."

"Baek..."

Dengan usaha yang tak mudah Baekhyun berhasil melewati Jongin. Dengan setengah berlari ia keluar dari cafe mengabaikan teriakan Jongin. Baekhyun menarik gagang besi cafe dan terkejut saat hampir menabrak seseorang.

Baekhyun terpaku. Seorang namja dewasa bermata bulat dan jangkung. Wajah rupawan itu tak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan. Wajah rupawan yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Chanyeol..." guman Baekhyun.

Namja itu, Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ya? Hai."

Betapa Baekhyun merindukan namja ini. Begitu merindukan suaranya, senyumnya, wangi tubuhnya. Baekhyun sangat merindukan namja ini.

"Baek, tunggu jang..."

Jongin mengejar Baekhyun dan tak kalah terkejut dari Baekhyun saat Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, maaf ya aku terlambat."

Chanyeol tak berubah, dia masih sama seperti saat terakhir Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Ya ampun... Berat sekali."

Suara lembut dari belakang Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Seorang namja mungil yang ukuran tubuhnya sama seperti dirinya tengah membawa dua kantong plastik besar yang entah apa isinya. Namja itu imut dan manis. Mata bulatnya membuatnya terlihat menarik.

"Berat ya?"goda Chanyeol pada namja itu yang dibalas dengusan kesal namja itu. Baekhyun mulai takut untuk menerka siapa namja itu.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini istriku. Do Kyungsoo. Kyung-ie, kenalkan ini Jongin yang kuceritakan kemarin."

Namja itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin yang dibalas serupa oleh Jongin.

"Halo, Jongin-ssi. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kyungsoo-ssi. Kim Jongin imnida."

"Ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga temanku di sekolah menengah atas."

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ssi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tak sempat memikirkan itu karena dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah kenangan saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar teman baginya. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol mengingatnya hanya sebagai teman lama saat sekolah menengah atas.

Kenangan itu membuat luka lama dihatinya semakin parah.

TBC/END

Haluuuuu

Udah lama gak bikin ff chanbaek 😂

Kangen banget sama dunia perfanfican

Ini ff pertamaku yang alurnya maju mundur syantik/?

Aku minta saran dari readernim karna sebenernya gak pede post ff ini haha

Saran dan kritikan aku terima ya soalnya ngerasa kaku banget nih pas bikin ff serasa kayak awal dulu jadi author 😂

Kalo ada typo maafkan yak namanya juga manusia /asek

Sama sekalian kenalan sama aku sini kalo bisa kontek2an pengen nambah temen author terutama sesama cbhs 😘


	2. Chapter 2

Latcho Drom

Aku masih mencintai seorang namja yang dua tahun lalu menikah dengan orang lain. Bisakah aku melupakannya?

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Do Kyungsoo.

Nama yang indah, seindah orangnya. Namja mungil bermata bulat dan memiliki senyum manis bak malaikat. Baekhyun merasa ia tak sebanding dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat serasi dengan Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia ingin pulang.

"Kantong plastik itu isinya tak seberapa banyak. Jangan mengeluh terus, kau tak capek terus bicara hah? Sejak berangkat hingga sampai di cafe kau mengomel terus." Goda Chanyeol yang diacuhkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ssi, ini oleh-oleh dari kami. Semoga suka ya?"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan dua kantong plastik pada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tertegun karena biasanya senyum manis Jongin hanya akan ia tunjukkan dengan Soojung saja.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kau tak berterima kasih padaku juga? Barang-barang itu kubeli dengan uangku."

Jongin tertawa keras sekali diikuti Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung dua namja tinggi itu.

Perasaan Baekhyun jadi tak karuan. Ia merasa sedih karena Chanyeol masih bisa tertawa saat Baekhyun tengah berusaha menahan sakit hatinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Park Chanyeol. Oh iya, silahkan masuk. Lebih baik mengobrol sambil duduk kan?"

"Aku pamit pulang, Jongin-ah. Lain kali saja ya." Pamit Baekhyun pada Jongin yang ia sadari Chanyeol mulai menatapnya.

"Ada Chanyeol dan istrinya disini. Sebaiknya kita mengobrol sebentar, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin sengsara. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli menatap Baekhyun. Ia berfikir kalau Baekhyun orang yang menggemaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol sebentar, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku belum memiliki teman di Seoul. Kau sepetinya orang yang menyenangkan. Aku ingin bisa dekat denganmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Baekhyun bisa melihat jika Kyungsoo orang yang baik. Jika Kyungsoo bukan istri Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan senang sekali berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya remuk. Kyungsoo orang baik dan terlihat sabar, tak seperti Baekhyun yang cerewet dan terkadang tak sabaran.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan pulang dulu. Kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama." Kali ini Chanyeol yang bicara.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menatap Chanyeol. Hatinya makin tak karuan, ia semakin terluka.

Baekhyun pasrah saja ketika Jongin menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunduk mengikuti langkah Jongin.

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun masih berdiri sampai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk dimeja yang dipilih Jongin.

"Baek-ah, duduklah." Bisik Jongin sambil melirik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tengah melihat-lihat daftar menu makanan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk. Kini ia menyesal kenapa ia asal duduk, Chanyeol duduk tepat didepannya.

"Kau mau pesan makan? Pilih apapun makanan kesukaanmu."

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo pesan ini." Chanyeol menggeser catatan makanan yang dipesannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pesan apa?" Dengan sabar Jongin menanyai Baekhyun lagi yang masih menunduk.

"Aku tak ingin makan. Aku ingin bertemu Taeoh saja." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Siapa Taeoh?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa frustasi karena Chanyeol ternyata memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Anakku. Aku sudah cerita jika memiliki satu anak kan?"

"Jadi namanya Taeoh. Kau tak memberitahu nama anakmu."

"Apa anakmu masih bayi?" Kali ini Kyungsoo ikut bicara.

Baekhyun merasa canggung sekarang karena Jongin tengah menceritakan putranya pada pasangan suami istri didepannya ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun menulis satu dessert dan jus jeruk. Baekhyun memberikan pesanan mereka pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan melewati meja tempat duduknya.

"Pasti lucu sekali. Apa dia ada disini, Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Jika aku mengurus cafe, Taeoh bersama sepupuku."

"Sayang sekali." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Taeoh. Apa kau tahu Taeoh, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ingin sekali ia mengabaikan Chanyeol tapi tak tega.

"Iya aku tahu."

"Beritahu aku seperti apa Taeoh itu. Apa dia berkulit gelap seperti ayahnya?"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit balas dendam pada Jongin tidak apa-apa. Sedikit berdehem dia berpura-pura berpikir keras mengingat wajah Taeoh.

"Taeoh itu sangat lucu dan manis. Matanya bulat dan berpipi penuh. Wajahnya mirip Jongin tapi kulitnya tak segelap itu. Hanya hidungnya saja yang mirip dengannya."

Chanyeol tertawa keras sekali membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Sambil menatap Jongin, ia memberikan V sign pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih." Guman Jongin malas pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tertawa, Baekhyun juga tertawa meski tak sekeras Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan suaminya yang suka sekali membully orang.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Chanyeol ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Astaga.." geli Kyungsoo sambil melihat suaminya yang tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Aku tak seperti itu kok." Elak Baekhyun masih tertawa.

"Ayaaaaaah...!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ada seorang anak kecil tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju meja mereka. Anak itu kira-kira berusia 2 tahunan. Sekilas ia tampak mirip Jongin.

"Hai jagoan." Jongin menangkap Taeoh yang memeluknya. Karena sambil duduk, Taeoh bisa memeluk dan membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Melihat Jongin dipeluk oleh anaknya membuat Baekhyun ingin memiliki anak juga. Tanpa sadar ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah menatap Taeoh. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia berharap memiliki anak dengan Chanyeol.

"Lucu sekali." Takjub Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Taeoh melepas pelukannya dari Jongin lalu menatap Kyungsoo. Dengan semangat Kyungsoo mendekati Taeoh dan berlutut agar sama tinggi dengan Taeoh.

"Kau Taeoh kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara imut yang dibuat-dibuat.

Sambil tersenyum riang Taeoh mengangguk sampai-sampai poni depannya bergerak. Kyungsoo makin gemas melihatnya.

"Hai, Taeoh-ah. Aku Kyungsoo."

"Coo..." ulang Taeoh dengan suara cadelnya.

Baekhyun maupun Jongin terkejut saat Taeoh mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Biasanya dengan orang baru Taeoh tak seramah itu. Kadang tak jarang Taeoh memukul atau menangis. Tapi sekarang, Taeoh minta digendong Kyungsoo. Ini kejadian langka, begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menggendong Taeoh. Ekspresi senang Chanyeol terlihat jelas juga oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, Taeoh-ah." Gemas Kyungsoo sambil menciumi pipi Taeoh, sedangkan Taeoh hanya terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo lalu duduk sambil memangku Taeoh. Taeoh tertawa nyaring dengan suara cemprengnya, entah apa yang dibisikkan Kyungsoo pada Taeoh.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai anak kecil." Gumam Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Bisa dibilang dia itu maniak anak kecil."

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Buatlah satu."

"Aku tengah berusaha. Kami sampai ikut program hamil."

Jongin tertawa mendengar candaan Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. Bisa melihat Chanyeol dari dekat memang menyenangkan tapi fakta Chanyeol sudah menikah dan belum memiliki anak membuat Baekhyun lebih resah. Membayangkan Chanyeol melakukan aktifitas suami istri dengan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun lebih sakit hati.

"Aku pulang sekarang ya."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun maklum. Ia merasa bersalah membawa Baekhyun ditengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Baekhyun.

"Mau kuantar?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang sendiri. Aku pulang duluan ya, Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo." Pamit Baekhyun canggung.

Kyungsoo mendongak dari menciumi kening Taeoh.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Baek..." kali ini Taeoh ikut memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lain kali kita makan bersama lagi."

"Makanannya belum datang. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu baru pulang."

Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau Baekhyun salah lihat. Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sedih. Sedih? Kenapa Chanyeol harus bersedih?

"Aku makan dirumah saja. Lagipula Taeoh makannya banyak jadi makanan sebanyak itu pasti cepat habis." Gurau Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Taeoh dipangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, sayang. Jangan nakal."

Taeoh tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun. Meski jarang bertemu tapi Taeoh sangat mengenal Baekhyun karena Jongin sering mengajak Taeoh saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Kyungsoo lalu melambaikan tangan pada Taeoh, Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu."

"Akan kusampaikan, Jongin-ah. Ibu juga titip salam padamu jika kau sibuk kau bisa menitipkan Taeoh pada ibu karena Taemin tak selalu bisa menjaga Taeoh kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah karena Baekhyun benar. Jongin melirik Taemin yang sedari awal duduk didekat pintu masuk. Ia sedikit menjauh karena tak ingin mengganggu Jongin dan teman-temannya.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Taemin, Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya keluar dari cafe Jongin. Setelah menjauh dari cafe Jongin, Baekhyun bersandar pada tiang halte. Ia merasa sial hari ini.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Dan kenapa perasaanku tak hilang? Kenapa perasaanku makin menggila untuknya?"

Satu lelehan air mata lolos dari mata indah Baekhyun. Dia terluka.

.

"Besok aku sudah harus mengerjakan proyek didaerah gangnam untuk membangun sebuah hotel dan pusat perberlanjaan. Ini benar-benar akan menguras energiku." Curhat Chanyeol sambil memainkan sedotan jus jeruk pesanan Baekhyun.

Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taeoh dan Kyungsoo yang tengah bermain dimeja seberang. Dia menatap teman lamanya ini. Tak ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol. Dia tetap tampan dan humoris.

"Kau direktur sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Time is money."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Proses pemindahanku kesini sangat rumit. Belum lagi aku yang harus bolak-balik naik pesawat Korea-Jepang. Itu sangat melelahkan, Jongin-ah."

"Kau bekerja keras untuk masa depanmu dengan Kyungsoo kan? Jadi berusahalah untuk tidak mengeluh."

"Masalahnya aku jadi tak bisa memberikan dia anak. Kondisi psikis juga mempengaruhi kualitas sperma, Kim Jongin. Kau pasti tidak tahu kan?"

Jongin terkekeh. Dia memang tak tahu soal kualitas sperma karena Taeoh ada saat ia melakukan pertama kali hubungan intim dengan mantan istrinya.

"Teruslah berusaha."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat lalu mendesah panjang. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang bosan hidup.

"Kenapa lagi?" Bingung Jongin.

"Arsitekku mengundurkan diri. Padahal dia arsitek kepercayaan perusahaan induk. Dia merasa tak cocok bekerja dilingkungan Korea yang berbeda dengan Jepang. Aku bingung harus mencari arsitek terbaik disini tapi aku tak mengenal siapapun disini. Hanya kau yang kukenal."

"Tapi aku bukan arsitek." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Aku tak memintamu menjadi arsitek untukku. Apa orang terdekatmu tak ada?"

"Aku tak punya."

Chanyeol mendesah panjang lagi. Ia mulai takut tak bisa menjalankan proyek besar ini tepat waktu.

"Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Aku tak mau dia khawatir."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun bekerja dimana?"

"Dia dosen tetap di Kyunghee."

"Hebat sekali."

"Tapi dia belum menikah."

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu jika Baekhyun masih melajang. Melihat Baekhyun yang semakin memesona dari terakhir yang ia lihat dulu, rasanya mustahil jika Baekhyun masih melajang.

"Aku serius."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin ingin sekali memberitahu alasan Baekhyun masih melajang hingga sekarang. Tapi rasanya tak adil jika memberitahu pada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Mungkin belum saatnya menikah."

"Kupikir dia sudah menikah."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengenalkannya pada banyak namja. Tapi tak satupun ada yang cocok. Mungkin namja yang kukenalkan tak sebaik yang kukira."

Chanyeol terdiam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan Jongin melihatnya. Tak mau berpikir macam-macam, ia memutuskan menghampiri Taeoh dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sempat melirik Chanyeol, ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol tengah memakan lahap makanannya.

.

"Aku pulang."

Heechul tengah membersihkan dapur saat Baekhyun duduk disofa dengan wajah kusut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Heechul sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kupikir kau pulang malam ternyata tak sampai makan siang kau pulang. Jongin tak ada dicafe?"

"Dia ada."

"Lalu apa kau bertemu Taeoh?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Baekhyun mengingat Kyungsoo lagi. Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo memperlakukan Taeoh dengan sayang membuatnya makin resah.

"Iya aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa tak kau ajak kesini?"

"Dia tidak mau." Bohong Baekhyun. Lebih baik berbohong daripada mendapat omelan ibunya.

"Padahal aku merindukannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. Ia tertohok tentunya, ibunya menginginkan cucu tapi Baekhyun belum bisa memberikannya.

"Aku kekamar dulu."

Heechul mengomeli Baekhyun entah mengomeli apa. Suara Heechul teredam suara panci jatuh. Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh dikasur. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dini hari tapi Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk istirahat karena besok pagi Chanyeol mulai bekerja aktif di perusahaannya.

Jika bukan karena Taeoh yang tidur dirumah baru mereka, Kyungsoo pasti sudah memaki-maki Chanyeol. Setelah makan siang di cafe Jongin tadi, Taeoh merengek minta ikut dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Jongin tak mengijinkan karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pasti lelah setelah kemarin melakukan perjalanan jauh. Tapi Kyungsoo tak keberatan dan langsung menggendong Taeoh masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku akan menjemput Taeoh besok pagi. Maafkan aku jika merepotkan kalian."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari tengah pada Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau tidur jam berapa, Park Chanyeol? Kau juga butuh istirahat. Kalau kau sakit aku juga yang repot nanti."

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Urus saja Taeoh, Kyungsoo-ah. Sebentar lagi aku tidur."

"Taeoh sudah tidur sejam yang lalu. Ayo tidur sekarang. Jangan membantah!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melepas kacamata bacanya. Dengan pandangan menggoda ia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengajakku tidur memejamkan mata atau tidur melanjutkan program hamil kita?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan jemari Kyungsoo.

"Ada Taeoh. Bisa-bisa dia bangun nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil merapikan rambut depan Chanyeol yang berantakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kalau Taeoh pulang kita lanjutkan ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Sekilas Chanyeol melihat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

"Dia manis sekali." Kagum Chanyeol pada istrinya itu.

"Besok aku harus segera menemukan arsitek baru."

Chanyeol menekan pelipisnya, ia benar-benar pusing dengan masalah arsitek ini.

.

Esok paginya suasana dirumah keluarga Baekhyun terdengar sangat berisik. Itu karena Baekhyun bangun kesiangan dan berakhir dengan adu mulut dengan ibunya.

"Ini semua karena ibu tak membangunkanku. Aku mengajar kelas pagi hari ini." Omel Baekhyun pada Heechul sambil buru-buru mengambil selembar roti.

"Enak saja menyalahkanku. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tak bangun-bangun. Pintu kamar kau kunci lalu aku harus bagaimana hah? Mendobrak pintu itu? Kalau rusak siapa nanti yang beli pintu baru? Sangat jelas kau tak mungkin mau mengganti pintu kamar itu."

Baekhyun mendesah bosan, selalu saja seperti ini. Baekhyun mengatakan satu kata maka ibunya akan membalas dengan 100 kata. Seorang ibu selalu benar.

"Baiklah, ibu benar. Ibu memang selalu benar. Aku berangkat!" Kesal Baekhyun sambil setengah berlari keluar rumah.

"SARAPANMU BELUM HABIS, BAEKHYUN-AH!"

Meski Baekhyun sudah keluar dari rumah tapi teriakan ibunya masih terdengar. Bahkan beberapa tetangganya menoleh kearah rumahnya. Dahsyat sekali bukan teriakan ibunya?

"Dasar penyihir cerewet. Menyebalkan. Semoga saja tak telat. Kalo telat bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong." Omel Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya menuju halte.

Saat sampai halte ia bersyukur ada bis yang berhenti. Baekhyun dengan cepat masuk kedalam bis dan duduk dideretan belakang.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Gajiku tak akan dipotong." Senang Baekhyun.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ia mengeluarkannya dari saku celana. Ia mengernyit saat melihat nama salah satu mahasiswanya.

 **From: Hoshi**

 **Hari ini kelas kita masih digunakan, pak. Saya sudah mencari kelas lain tapi digunakan semua. Bagaimana pak? Apa materi hari ini digabung saja dengan materi minggu depan?**

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Ia baru ingat kalau kelas yang digunakan hari ini masih direnovasi karena ada banyak retak didinding. Kepala program studi sudah memberitahunya agar mengosongkan jam kuliahnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku sampai buru-buru seperti ini. Menyebalkan." Kesal Baekhyun sambil membalas pesan mahasiswanya itu.

 **To: Hoshi**

 **Iya hari ini tak ada kelas. Minggu depan saja**

"Ya Tuhaaaaan..."

Perut Baekhyun berbunyi cukup nyaring. Ia meremas perutnya sambil meringis. Ya, Baekhyun lapar.

"Lapar sekali. Sebaiknya aku sarapan di cafe dekat kampus saja."

.

"Aku berangkat ya." Pamit Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku karena bangun kesiangan kau jadi tak sempat sarapan." Sesal Kyungsoo. Ia lelah karena harus mengurus Taeoh. Jadi ia tertidur dan tak mendengar dering alarmnya sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku makan di kantin kantor saja."

"Kantormu masih baru tak mungkin ada kantin."

Chanyeol nyengir karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Aku bisa makan di cafe dekat kampus Kyunghee."

"Tunggu saja sebentar, aku siapkan bekalmu. Daripada kau sarapan diluar kau bisa terlambat."

"Astaga, Kyungsoo. Aku direktur. Aku bisa masuk kapan saja aku mau."

Kyungsoo mencibir, sifat sok Chanyeol mulai keluar.

"Kau itu direktur. Seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik untuk karyawanmu."

"Iya iya. Cerewet sekali kau ini."

Taeoh menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan gemas Kyungsoo menggendong Taeoh lalu mencium pipinya.

"Paman berangkat dulu ya, Taeoh. Jangan nakal."

Taeoh menepuk pipi Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Dia suka sekali mencium pipimu." Kesal Chanyeol.

"Dia masih balita. Kau cemburu dengan balita?"

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Taeoh mencium pipi Kyungsoo, tak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi."

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Taeoh menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihat Jongin disana berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Ia terlihat tampan.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin-ssi."

Jongin mengangguk pada Kyungsoo lalu mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Taeoh tersenyum senang saat Jongin mencium pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Chanyeol-ah. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taeoh."

"Tak masalah. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil lalu perlahan menjauh dari rumahnya. Jongin membawa satu kantong plastik besar pada Kyungsoo yang berisi sayuran.

"Ini untukmu. Awalnya aku berencana membawakan makanan cepat saji tapi kupikir membelikan bahan mentahnya bisa membuatmu senang."

Kyungsoo menerima kantong plastik dan melihat isinya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku belum belanja. Pemberianmu ini bisa sampai tiga hari kedepan. Terima kasih."

"Aku teman yang perhatian bukan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Kau langsung pulang?"

"Aku langsung pulang saja. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Taeoh. Kuharap ia tak merepotkanmu dan Chanyeol."

"Sama sekali tak merepotkan. Taeoh anak yang manis." Kyungsoo mencubit pelan pipi Taeoh.

"Aku dan Chanyeol tak keberatan menjaga Taeoh lagi."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku jadi tak enak hati."

"Kita kan teman. Kau temannya Chanyeol jadi kau temanku juga."

Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi tapi Chanyeol tak sempat memakannnya."

"Aku sarapan di cafe saja."

"Sudah ayo. Kau tak boleh menolak, sarapanlah disini." Paksa Kyungsoo sambil menyeret lengan Jongin.

"Baiklah.".

.

Chanyeol memasuki cafe yang dekat dengan kantornya. Ia baru menyadari kalau kantornya dekat dengan Universitas Kyunghee. Chanyeol memilih duduk dimeja ditengah-tengah ruangan. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan Chanyeol menyebutkan pesanannya. Susu rasa pisang dan steak daging.

"Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk memakan steak daging tapi aku ingin sekali makan itu." Gumam Chanyeol sedikit geli dengan kelakuannya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Chanyeol datang. Ia senang sekali karena memang sangat lapar.

"Hah?" Kaget Chanyeol saat melihat makanan yang tak sesuai dengan pesanannya.

"Aku memesan susu pisang dan steak daging. Kenapa yang datang malah jus stroberi dan pizza?"

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh cafe mencari pelayan yang bisa ia mintai tolong. Ia menemukan satu pelayan, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan...

"Permisi, makanannya tak sesuai dengan pesananku. Bisakah kau kemari?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Suaranya tak asing, begitu pikir Chanyeol. Meski tak berteriak, orang itu suaranya sangat melengking. Arah suara itu terdengar jelas dari belakangnya.

Pelayan itu melewatinya, ia tak menoleh kebelakang ataupun memanggil pelayan itu. Ia ingin memastikan apa orang itu yang membawa sarapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

"Ternyata perempuan, pantas saja suaranya melengking begitu. Tapi suaranya tak asing." Maklum Chanyeol pelan.

"Ini bukan makanan yang aku pesan. Aku memasan jus stroberi dan pizza bukan susu dan steak daging."

Chanyeol menyeringai karena sarapannya dibawa oleh 'gadis' itu. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit terkejut. Orang yang membawa sarapannya ternyata Byun Baekhyun.

"Maafkan kami, nona. Kami akan mengganti pesanan anda." Sesal pelayan itu dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu. Makanan nona ini ada disini."

Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah pelayan. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat pesanannya ada digenggaman kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Chan... Chanyeol?" Gugup Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk pergi. Setelah pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka, tanpa seijin Baekhyun Chanyeol duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, nona Baekhyun" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol disini. Ia belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk melawan degup jantungnya yang lagi-lagi menggila sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari jika Chanyeol baru saja memanggilnya nona.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Sarapan kita tertukar. Yang kau bawa itu pesananku."

Chanyeol menggeser pesanan Baekhyun lalu mengambil pesanan miliknya.

"Kita sama-sama aneh kan? Sarapan dengan steak daging dan pizza."

Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar.

"Aku sedang ingin makan pizza."

"Aku juga sedang ingin makan steak daging."

"Kenapa kau sarapan disini?"

Baekhyun penasaran kenapa Chanyeol sarapan disini. Jika Chanyeol tak sarapan disini juga maka ia tak perlu bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku belum sarapan. Dan kantorku dekat dari sini."

"Kantormu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, kudengar dari Jongin kau mengajar di Universitas Kyunghee ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit merutuki Jongin kenapa memberitahu pekerjaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu karena tempat kerja kita dekat."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lalu berusaha fokus dengan sarapannya. Ia menggigit pelan pizzanya. Rasa pizza yang enak membuat degup jantungnya sedikit berkurang.

Chanyeol minum susu pisang, mendesah karena nikmatnya rasa susu pisang ini. Tanpa sadar ia menatap Baekhyun intens. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Ia terus menatap Baekhyun dan mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Kau masih jago menggambar, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah pizza. "Apa?"

"Apa kau masih jago menggambar? Seingatku dulu kau jago menggambar."

Baekhyun berusaha menutupi rona pipinya. Ia mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan mulutnya yang sebenarnya tak kotor.

"Masih. Kenapa?"

"Aku butuh arsitek karena arsitekku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke Jepang. Kau memang bukan arsitek tapi gambaranmu bagus dan rapi. Kurasa itu sama saja."

Baekhyun melongo. "Apa? Kau bercanda?"

Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah. "Aku tak kenal siapapun disini jadi tak ada yang bisa kupercaya. Untuk membuka lowongan kerjapun akan butuh waktu lama. Proyek ini harus segera kuselesaikan. Aku pikir mengajakmu kerja sama bukan ide yang buruk."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia bukan arsitek, bagaimana bisa?

"Kau hanya menggambar desainnya saja. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Gambar saja pola sesuai dengan perintahku. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon." Mohon Chanyeol sambil menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menikmati sentuhan jemari besar Chanyeol. Ia begitu merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Kita bisa mulai kerja sama besok. Aku akan mengirim perincian gambar proyek padamu. Kau ada email?"

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih karena jemari Chanyeol masih menggenggamnya. Yang ia dengar hanya email saja.

"A... aku punya. Ta... tapi aku lupa emailku. Kau catat saja emailmu nanti aku akan buat email baru."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dan reflek melepas genggamannya dari jemari Baekhyun untuk menulis emailnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia ingin Chanyeol terus menyentuhnya.

"Ini emailku. Jangan sampai hilang ya."

Baekhyun menerima secarik kertas dari Chanyeol. Ia membaca email Chanyeol dan terkejut.

"Park dobi?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa?" Bingung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih dan haru.

"Kau masih menggunakan email ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. Email yang ia gunakan adalah pemberian Baekhyun.

"Iya."

Chanyeol menunduk lalu memakan sarapannya. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Email ini adalah pemberiannya delapan tahun yang lalu untuk tugas informatika disekolah. Delapan tahun Chanyeol masih menggunakan email ini. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya dan kenangannya saat bersama Chanyeol dulu berputar bak film diotaknya.

.

.

TBC

.

Sebenernya mau bikin ff ini sampai 2chap aja tapi dipikir2 kepanjangan banget -_-

Ff ini ga panjang kok cuma 4chap aja.

Ada yang bisa nebak ga episode selanjutnya apa?

Yup bener! #alay ketularan dora :v

Chap selanjutnya flashback saat chanbaek masih mesra2an

Review saran masih aku terima kok

Yang kemarin minta line sori dek aku gak punya line T.T ndeso emang T.T


End file.
